Golf club woods conventionally have substantially flat bottom faces or sole plates requiring the golfer to accurately position and swing the club with this face parallel to the turf. Deviations from this parallel relationship create divots impeding the speed of the swing and forcing twisting or turning of the club head. Good shots thus required perfect swings and variations in distances to be covered by the drive required the golfer to carry a whole set of woods with different loft angles of the impact or striking face.